That would be enough
by ALE686
Summary: Semi Edo AU - "¿Hace cuánto lo sabes?" / "Un mes más o menos." / "Orihime, debiste decirme." / "(...) Pero no tengo miedo, sé con quién me casé. Sólo mantente con vida, eso será suficiente."


Inspirado por el musical Hamilton, -con el que estoy obsesionado-, porque esta canción pega mucho con el IH y RR, aunque cierta parte más con el Ichihime. Además que las otras canciones no van mucho, porque es imposible que Ichigo engañe a Orihime.

No es songfic, aunque usé partes de la letra fue adaptando la letra a los personajes y no al revés. Sin más, espero les guste y digan qué piensan.

0/0/0/0/0

 **That would be enough.**

 _Kyoraku le habla a Ichigo apenas este se sienta, luego de entrar tras él a la tienda de campaña en donde le ha pedido urgente, -delante de todos los otros guerreros-, que se reúnan._

 _Ichigo no tiene su armadura, todas las piezas de la misma están intactas y guardadas, ya que no la requiere si lo único que hace desde que llegó es escribir la correspondencia de ida y vuelta. Ni siquiera puede ir a dos metros del campo de batalla, en donde día tras día mueren los demás guerreros, todos a nombre de la familia real._

 _Pero esta vez se pasó, le reta el general comandante Shunsui. A él también le gustan los juegos de vez en cuando, y pelear es jugar de cierto modo, jugar con la tensión del oponente, con desear más atacar que defender, pero una cosa es entrenar con tus compañeros y otra desear matar a uno de ellos._

 _Ichigo no dice que solo ha querido llamar la atención, pero Kyoraku lo sabe bien. Es bastante obvio, como la actitud de un niño al que sus padres no han hecho caso, vio esa oportunidad como la mejor._

 _Y quiere corregir esa actitud, porque comportarse tan infantil le puede costar caro a todos. Puede morir._

 _\- No me importaría morir si-_

 _\- Ichigo-kun, te necesitamos vivo - le dijo, muy serio para tratarse del humor normal que el general siempre llevaba puesto. Estaba totalmente sin ánimo amable ahora, dejando ver su cansancio hacia las palabras de Ichigo._

 _\- Yo necesito vivos a mi familia y mis amigos._

 _Y otra vez lo mismo, piensa Kyoraku. Él lo sabe, todos los que han ido a la guerra lo hacen porque no piensan en sus propias vidas, sino en la de los demás. E Ichigo, siempre dando comentarios que lo dejan al desnudo como alguien que quiere cargar con todo el peso del mundo él solo, no es lo que a él le hace falta. Si Ichigo no toma las precauciones necesarias, actuando impulsivamente y sin conciencia, morirá de manera inútil._

 _No es lo que desea, menos lo que necesita el mundo en este momento. Alguien como el pelinaranjo, con esa gran capacidad, fuerza y destreza, les sirve más vivo que muerto. Así que Kyoraku cambia de estrategia, le avisa de quienes no están ahí con él. Sus hermanas, su esposa._

 _Si es que no lo hará por todo el batallón o por él que es su superior, le exige pensar en ellas._

 _Debe tener cuidado por ellas que han perdido a su padre, sobrevivir para ver a sus hermanas menores y que su esposa no se quede viuda apenas con tres años de matrimonio._

 _\- Tu esposa te necesita vivo._

 _Ichigo le grita fuertemente que no le trate como a un hijo._

 _Eso sube inmediatamente las alarmas del general. De verdad actuaba por impulso el Kurosaki, y eso no le sirve a un guerrero. Su decisión final ya está hecha, por mucho que desea que Ichigo participara y fuera su pieza clave para ganar sin más pérdidas._

 _\- Ve a casa - sentencia, sin emoción -, es una orden._

 _\- ¡P-Pero! – Ichigo no lo puede creer, se levanta de su posición zeiza y balbucea-. Kyoraku-san…_

 _\- Es una orden de tu general, Kurosaki -Kyoraku se pone de pie, dándole la espalda. En los dos sentidos de la palabra, le da la espalda -. Ve a casa._

Ichigo avanza en entre el clima helado, tanto dentro como fuera, en el bosque. Tiene su katana en la espalda, una bufanda el doble de lo normal cubriendo hasta medio rostro y muestra el ceño extra fruncido, para tratar de ocultar la decepción de regresar. Al terminar el conjunto de árboles que simplemente tienen ramas y tronco, ve la aldea.

Hubiera preferido llegar más de noche, cuando el cielo se oscurece por completo, para ocultar su presencia, pero sabe que será igual el resultado. Al final le verán, sin excepciones.

Como siempre hay gente en pequeños grupos reunida en las entradas de sus hogares, trabajando, y niños jugando. La herrería está abierta, los aguateros caminan cargando el agua en las vasijas, algunas mujeres están vendiendo grano a viajeros que van de paso. Varios de los habitantes se tientan de la curiosidad y espían volteando la mirada para verlo, un niño pregunta feliz si es que la guerra ya terminó, pero el pelinaranjo no le responde.

Kyoraku le ha roto el orgullo, y no quiero sacar el tema por el momento. Porque Ichigo sabe qué piensan los demás, aquellos que no son del todo inocentes. No los escucha, pero lo imagina con buen acierto. Habrá huido como cobarde, seguro dicen. O le habrán echado por débil o, peor aún, por cometer una estupidez durante su estadía en el campamento. En lo último ellos no estarán muy equivocados.

Sigue su camino entre los árboles, a su alrededor, que han cambiado porque cuando se marchó todavía seguía el otoño, mas ahora es invierno lo que hay. Al frente de su casa ya no quedan hojas en las ramas, ni tampoco en el suelo. La nieve logra ocultar la vista y comprende que debe hacer el trabajo de limpiar el frente, o se amotinará más. Sin ganas va hacia el granero, una vez llegar a su casa, y ata al caballo que ha tenido caminando con él durante largas horas. Le arregla un poco para que no tenga frío y después sale para ir hacia la casa.

Encuentra a Orihime atizando fuego, pues ella está preparando todo para colocar las cacerolas y la cena. La mujer escucha sus pasos sobre el piso de madera, se voltea levemente y al verlo surca los labios.

Está radiante.

\- Bienvenido Ichigo - dice al darle la bienvenida. Aunque la manta que le cubre los hombros no tiene nada de malo, su yukata es algo más grande de lo normal, porque está usando algo que es masculino, -ropa vieja de Ichigo- así que él piensa en decirle que comprar ropa no es un gasto innecesario y que no debe conformarse con usar sobras suyas. Cierto que la situación económica que tienen no es de las mejores, pero él puede aguantar en verse con las mismas ropas durante un tiempo si a cambio ella logra adquirir otras con el dinero sobrante.

Pretende devolver el saludo olvidado por contemplarla, pero capta que ella no está sorprendida. No lo estuvo con su llegada. Es como si lo esperara. No, es como que ella supo, de su regreso, de antemano.

Orihime se acerca a él, todavía tiene el atizador en la mano y lo aprieta suavemente mientras habla.

\- ¿Sabes? -pregunta, sus ojos son de expresión dulce -. Ahora mismo pienso, ¡qué afortunados somos de estar vivos!

No entiende, no el por cómo. Orihime es capaz de ver entre las mentiras, es notable que conoce la verdad, el por qué él ha vuelto, ¿no?

\- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? - está decepcionado de sí mismo, y espera que ella no lo esté bastante.

\- Hace un mes más o menos - ella dice, causando que se sorprenda.

¿Ella se enteró, de alguna forma, que el Capitán General del ejército pretendía echarlo? Si tenía sospechas, hubiera sido mejor informarle. Se pudo ahorrar el comportarse como se le antojó, así evitar que Shunsui usara como excusa su cabezonería en estas cuestiones.

\- Orihime, debiste decirme - le dice, regaño es apenas pues no está enojado al final. Solo algo dolido. Es obvio que ella está feliz de alivio, por el amor que le tiene y porque se fue el temor a que no sobreviva a la batalla. No morirá pronto si está ahí en casa y no luchando con tantos enemigos a la vez.

Igual no se molesta en ningún momento. Está por explicarle que ella no es la culpable de la decisión del general, que está seguro. Kyoraku lo echó luego de que apoyó la pelea de Renji contra otra soldado, uno que era de los suyos. Habló sobre la vergüenza de que entre compañeros intentaran matarse, en lugar de tratar de recordar quién es el verdadero enemigo.

\- Le escribí al general hace un mes... -ella se adelanta.

\- No -al fin entiendo un poco por qué se ve culpable su esposa.

\- ... Le rogué que te enviara a casa.

Se siente herido, entendiendo al fin esa razón de ser de Kyoraku que le gritó, -al intentar corregirle de modo paternal-, y ahora comprende bien por qué él siempre quería recordarle a Orihime.

\- Debiste decirme - es lo único que repite Ichigo. Ella debió decirle cuan preocupada estaba, enviarle la carta a él.

\- No me arrepiento -ella confiesa, sin dudar ni una vez -. Sabía que pelearías hasta que la guerra se ganara...

\- La guerra no ha terminado - le recuerda, afectado.

Ella comienza a llorar, e Ichigo se asusta, pero se confunde más al ver que es sin borrar esa sonrisa amable y tierna que le gusta tanto.

\- ... Pero mereces la oportunidad de conocer a tu hijo.

Varios segundos pasan desde que escucha, hasta que procesa su confesión. Abre la boca con asombro al acercarse, en busca de darle un abrazo. Cuando lo hace, le siente el vientre ya crecido. Hace memoria de la última vez se vieron, y cuando la noche anterior...

Eso significa que está de cuatro meses.

\- ¿Disfrutarás ser la esposa de un hombre que no arriesgará su vida por otros?

\- Disfruto siendo tu esposa -Ichigo acarició despacio su cabello, mientras ella inhalaba -. Y si este niño tiene una fracción de tu sonrisa, o un fragmento de mente. ¡Cuidado mundo! - ella dijo, elevando algo el puño con ánimo y el atizador todavía en su mano.

Ichigo rió, limpiándose el borde de los ojos antes de que las lágrimas caigan en sus mejillas una a una. La sonrisa que tendría el pequeño o pequeña, desea que parezca más a la de ella. Es ella quien le hizo volver a sonreír, después de todo.

\- Eso sería suficiente - afirma Orihime a las anteriores palabras que ha dicho -. No necesitamos un legado. No necesitamos dinero. Si tan sólo pudiera darte paz interior, si tan solo me dejaras entrar en tu corazón...

Ichigo siente que le sale lo cursi cuando es romántico, pero no le importa ahora.

\- Orihime, siempre has estado en él - afirma vehemente lo que siente su corazón -. No hay razón por la que debas tener miedo a eso - bromea, incapaz de soltar su cintura.

\- ¡Pero no tengo miedo! - ella responde, creyendo que quizá lo diga en serio - Sé con quien me casé - le recuerda, acercando la mano al rostro de Ichigo, acariciando su mejilla derecha -. Siempre y cuando regreses a casa al final del día... eso sería suficiente.

Los dos se quedan un momento más así, y el reciente hecho hace que Ichigo recapacite. Es padre ahora, no puede pensar de forma descuidada, e inmadura.

Le duele bajar los brazos sobre la guerra, pero ya que no hay opción con Kyoraku, obedece y disfruta los días siguientes en la comodidad de su humilde hogar. Durante el día, Yuzu y Karin se unen a ellos, viniendo de visita junto a su madre, -Ikumi, la segunda esposa de su padre tras fallecer su madre cuando Ichigo y tenía nueve años-. La mujer es buena con todos, dulce y cariñosa, sobre todo con su hijo y las niñas, menos con Ichigo con el que se comporta más exigente a causa del anterior comportamiento de éste. Orihime le agradece de corazón por algunos obsequios que le traen de su viaje, -ya que viven en la ciudad, mientras que ellos en una aldea diferente-, entre los objetos, un kimono sencillo, pero bastante cómodo para sus quehaceres cotidianos.

Un mes después, en un intercambio de cartas, las gemelas deciden instalarse con él para tener extra de cuidado sobre su esposa por su estado, sin importar que no parezca muy delicado su embarazo. Ellas no quieren correr riesgo alguno, Ichigo agradece el gesto.

Más que nada lo hace, un día después de que ellas llegan, cuando recibe una carta con el sello del ejército. El general solicita su ayuda, pidiéndole regresar, que podrá hombres bajo su mando.

Ichigo parte esa misma noche, bajo la promesa a Orihime de que volverá, que hará lo imposible y así criar a su hijo juntos.


End file.
